random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco/The Lecture Lady vs. Smartie
(Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Madi Shinx (shows Peanut Otter in the main dance room, and lots of other people are dancing) Peanut Otter: Is everyone having fun? Everyone: Yeah! (The disco door opens to reveal a smartphone named Smartie. Everyone gasps as they stop dancing and look at her.) Smartie: Hi, I'm Smartie! The Lecture Lady: What? That smartphone who replaced me? That smartphone who was only there to be hip and cool with the kids?? Dongwa: Totally rad, huh? The Lecture Lady: No, Dongwa! Smartie isn't rad! If anything, she's obnoxious! Dongwa: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!! *hisses and then claws The Lecture Lady* The Lecture Lady: *with claw marks* Ow. Anyways, she's obnoxious! Smartie: Excuse me? The Lecture Lady: Yeah! You heard me! You're quite obnoxious and pandering to the kids with your "radical" attitude! Smartie: Says the one who sounds like she has no dentures! The Lecture Lady: I sound fine! Smartie: I still think otherwise. FYI, I am capable of showing videos and looking things up, something you couldn't do! See? (shows a video of Elmo doing the Happy Dance) The Lecture Lady: (sarcasm) Cool. (Smartie then looks up restaurants, making The Lecture Lady facepalm) Smartie: What's wrong? Don't you like it? The Lecture Lady: Exactly! At least my lectures engaged kids who grew up with the original Elmo's World! I didn't need a screen to teach! Smartie: Welcome to the 2010s, when children expose themselves to a good amount of screen time! (shows a video montage of children playing on tablets) The Lecture Lady: Turn that off! Peanut: Well, I'm certainly glad that I don't do that stuff all day. Butter: (nodding in agreement) Yeah yeah! Jelly: I third that! (Smartie floats to PB&J) Smartie: Whaddya think, kids? Peanut: Get out of our faces! Smartie: That's no way to speak to a smartphone! The correct way is to-- (Dongwa hisses from off-screen and tries to tackle Smartie, but Smartie quickly dodges by floating away. However, Zak and Wheezie appear and manage to catch him) Wheezie: Not one of your nine lives has been wasted! (She and Zak drop Dongwa carefully) Dongwa: Thank you, but that nine lives thing is a lie. I ONLY HAVE ONE! Zak: (to Wheezie) See? The kitten has a point! Wheezie: Oh... Juanita: Este argumento es realmente un gran desastre! Dongwa: Um, English? Juanita: It means "This argument is such a really big mess!" in Spanish. Sheegwa: And that's why phones are magical? Peanut: No Sheegwa, Smartie is an annoying little mutant iPod Touch! Sagwa: Wow Peanut. That was... harsh. Juanita: Yes, mi querido esposo, you need to stop insulting Smartie! Sheegwa: What does "mi querido esposo" mean? Juanita: It means "my dear husband" in Spanish. Peanut: Well, my wife, I need to get Smartie to stop making the Lecture Lady mad! Juanita: Oh. And by the way, Dongwa attempted to tackle Smartie, but failed, and Zak & Wheezie saved him from nearly injuring himself! Zak: Yeah, and to think we're not the only Sesame Workshop characters visiting the disco! Peanut: Oh my! Category:Disco time Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki